There are known timepieces, such as watches, formed of a plastic middle part closed by a crystal and a back cover to form a watch case. The watch crystal, which may be plastic, includes a top surface facing the user side and a bottom surface, opposite the top surface, with a digital display device being bonded to the bottom surface of the crystal. The crystal is welded to the watch middle part by means of a laser beam. This timepiece includes an electronic module placed inside the watch case. The electronic module, such as an LCD module, includes a plurality of connection points which have to be connected to a plurality of connection points arranged on the digital display device. A zebra type connector is then used to electrically connect the digital display device and the electronic module. The connection points of the digital display device and the connection points of the electronic module are arranged to be opposite each other to simplify the connection.
The current assembly method has manufacturing tolerances. This means that the crystal, to which the electronic module is fixed, can be fixed to the middle part with slight offsets. Consequently, the electronic module connection points and the display module connection points may not be perfectly aligned. This may not be a problem if the connection points are spaced apart.
However, with a high density of connection points, the error margins during assembly may cause a significant offset between the connection points. Consequently, it is possible that one or more electronic module connection points and display module connection points required to be connected to each other can no longer be connected. The assembly formed of crystal 9 and the electronic module therefore has to be dismantled and reassembled or, in the worst case, considered scrap. Production rates are thus lower and costs increase accordingly.